Through the years, various wiper blade designs have superseded others in an ongoing process of improvements. Certainly room remains for wiper improvements still. One inconvenient and sometimes dangerous problem with windshields is the fact that dirt, debris, bugs, snow, ice, and other undesirable elements can accumulate. While existing automobile windshield washing systems are provided, liquid delivery is accomplished via spray onto the windshield. Anyone using such systems is aware of the shortcomings of such a liquid delivery. If no other problem existed, and they do, the fact that liquid sprays cannot function well during auto driving is problematic enough. Add to this the fact that blades are not especially effective in removing undesirable elements, even with liquid present. Dual wiper blades are not new, but do not always function well either. One problem encountered with some dual blades is that fully separated bases with blades result in too much drag against a windshield. This excessive drag can easily destroy a windshield wiper motor.
What has been needed is an effective means for scrubbing and wiping a windshield, even with an automobile moving. The present apparatus provides such a means.